Jackson Whittemore
Everyone wants a piece of Jackson Whittemore. Originally from Beacon Hills, Jackson now lives in New York and is going to college for film, but that could always change. Biography Jackson’s childhood couldn’t have been better. He was born on June 15, 1995 and adored from the start. He had two parents that gave him anything he wanted, surrounded by friends, and nothing could have been better--until he found out he was adopted. It wasn’t a conversation that was supposed to happen when it did. He was only eight when he found out that his biological parents were killed in a car accident. His birthday is the day after his parent’s died; his mother stayed alive just long enough for Jackson to be born via c-section. Since finding out, he has struggled with his adoption, never thinking the same of his adoptive-parents. It wasn’t just that he was adopted, after all--it was that his parents were dead. Out of this new knowledge, Jackson gained a new attitude on life, seeming to want to impress people that weren’t there anymore. When middle school started, Jackson tried on a new style of living. He didn't want to be seen as some kid who couldn't deal with the fact that he was adopted. He walked onto a new campus with a whole different stride and a smug grin on his face that still hasn't seemed to fade. He pushed himself in every aspect of life, as though trying to impress people that didn’t even exist.He instantly collected a group of friends and started getting involved in multiple sports. He easily gained attention, and people started to want to be part of his group. Of course, Danny was his right-hand man the whole time. As if his self-confidence in middle school wasn't high enough, high school came with a huge ego-boost for Jackson. Again, he instantly attracted a crowd, forming his own clique. He tried out for the lacrosse team his freshman year. He didn't initially make first line, and was so disappointed in himself that he thought he might quit the team. However, when he went in to replace a teammate during their first game, the coach quickly changed his mind and switched Jackson to first line. From there he started building his reputation. He wanted to be the best. He wanted to have it all. He wanted to prove something, because he was better He despised nearly everyone else, but with a charming smile, nobody thought otherwise. On the outside, he had the looks, he had the reputation... he just needed the girl. Lydia fell right into his hands--quite literally, actually--and they became like royalty at Beacon Hills. Everyone idolised them. Of course, nothing lasts. For quite a while, Jackson thought that Lydia was it. She understood him better than anyone else. But Jackson had his priorities aligned differently--Jackson got anything and everything he wanted from day one, so why should that ever change? He left Lydia for his own intentions, but he quickly started to realise that while on the outside it looked like he had everything, but there was nobody he could rely on. His own trust only ran so far, even with Danny at times. He wanted to be special, and he wanted to be someone Not just the face of the lacrosse team, because he'd lost when Scott being co-captain. That was why he wanted the bite--he couldn't stand being outshone by a nobody Not when he was royalty. But not everything went as planned. The bite didn't work out in his favour initially, and the Kanima took over. After things were settled, however, Jackson got what he finally wanted and his true form came out... he became a werewolf. Things weren’t easy of course. Being in a pack meant learning to trust others and be reliable for himself. He learned the basics from Derek, but just the physical aspects of being a werewolf weren’t enough. Jackson needed to learn about how to be a better person. Deciding to leave Beacon Hills was his own idea, though his father was very supportive of it. He left to stay with relatives in New York, people so unlike his family and friends in Beacon Hills. However, these people opened Jackson’s eyes. He was made to follow specific rules, no longer treated like a spoiled brat. The werewolf issue was a bit difficult to work with, but with some creative effort, he figured it out in a way he could still keep it secret. He returned to Beacon Hills the summer before his final year of high school and made the decision to finish his schooling in New York, which meant being away from his pack. He was weak, an omega, at the time, but he was starting to realise the way that life was supposed to work. He joined a small pack during his final year of high school, all of them knowing that the pack would soon break as they all departed for different colleges. Things were relatively calm though. He even managed to get his grades up enough to go to a decent college in the area. College brought on new fears and anxieties, however. He would be without a pack again. Personality More than anything, Jackson puts up a front. Only glimpses of truth are shown through a façade. He portrays himself as self-confident and arrogant, though underneath it, Jackson is very insecure. He always feels a need to be the best, to excel the most, taking himself to the next level. He pushes himself in all areas, especially the academic and physical. For this reason, Jackson can easily make unwise decisions, throwing himself into dangerous or difficult situations to prove simply that he can--both to himself and others. Because of his insecurities, Jackson also feels a strong need to show his arrogance. He flaunts himself as better than others with an inflated ego, untouched by emotion. He takes this to a rather extreme level, literally thinking himself as royalty. His adoptive parents are also quite wealthy, which only encourages this behaviour. He believes that by showing off, people will be attracted to him in some regard. The wealth does get to his head quite easily, especially knowing that in just under a year when he turns eighteen, he'll be getting a significant sum from his biological parent's insurance. Brought on by learning about his adoption, Jackson also feels a desperation for attention. Something in him will always feel unwanted and ashamed, no matter how hard he tries and no matter how excellent he becomes. He attracts people, and yet can't force himself to trust anyone. Jackson refuses to let people into his life, thinking they won't like what they see. He gives them a shallow story about his money and his reputation, and the rest is a mystery. This leaves people intrigued and wanting more, but he doesn't give them any more. Abilities i will edit this later *He is everyone's type *He is also a werewolf *And he used to be a kanima Relationships going to edit this section later and update it regularly as I get plots~ Derek Hale papa daddy beta derek Lydia Martin wahhhhhhhhhhhh Scott McCall ewwwwwwwwwww Allison Argent ew yay ew yay ew yayyyyyy Isaac Lahey sorry bro Stiles Stilinski ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Dean Winchester oh my god dean is jackson's half-brother thanks to weird plot twists Plotlines Summaries of all current and completed threads, posted in chronological order (past threads are noted as such) Lone Wolf Not So 'lone - Derek (past) when derek stumbles upon jackson in new york cutsie pootsie invader wolf rawr Just Peachy - Scott things Follows Me Into The Woods - Dean oh luk. a thread. You're All That's Warm - Lydia things Category:Character Bio Category:Teen Wolf Category:Teen Wolf Characters Category:Werewolves (TW) Category:Jackson Whittemore